


Bendito dolor de cabeza

by xJustMeowx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu se hace respetar, College AU, Eventual Smut, Eventual trio, Fútbol en vez de vóley, Happy Ending, IwaOi en una relación a distancia, Jugador de fútbol!Iwaizumi, Jugador de fútbol!Sakusa, M/M, No hay infidelidad, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pondré advertencias pertinentes como notas en los capítulos, Porrista!Atsumu, Todos babean por Atsumu, Uso de malas palabras, sports switch
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustMeowx/pseuds/xJustMeowx
Summary: Iwaizumi no sabía cuál sería la historia con respecto a Atsumu y Sakusa, pero le daba la impresión de que eran una especie de rivales-amigos-en-negación.Eso era en cuanto a ellos. ¿Y en cuanto a él? Es decir, ¿en qué se convertiría Atsumu para él? ¿En el chico que si bien le saludó esa noche, lo ignoraría por completo cuando se vieran las caras en los pasillos de la universidad? ¿En el aliado del equipo de porristas que lo saludaría sin problema cuando  coincidieran en algún lugar? ¿En un potencial amigo, quizá? ¿O en un dolor de cabeza?Iwaizumi quería descubrirlo.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Relación a distancia: IwaOi, Un poquito de: TeruAtsu/AtsuKita, Un poquito de: UshiSaku





	Bendito dolor de cabeza

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Escribí esta historia para la IwaThirstWeek2020, pero decidí publicarla aquí como un fic. Perdónenme que el título sea tan malo; no se me ocurrió otro.  
> No hay advertencias importantes que deba poner para este capítulo. Quizá el uso de malas palabras.

Iwaizumi se detuvo en la puerta de los vestidores del club de fútbol al ver que sus compañeros ya se encontraban allí, colocándose sus uniformes, hablando y riendo; mucho ruido como para continuar su conversación telefónica. Se giró y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

—Tooru, ya tengo que colgar —dijo Iwaizumi. Frunció sus labios al saber que acababa de interrumpir a Oikawa—. Mi entrenamiento empezará antes de lo que pensé.

—No te preocupes, Iwa-chan —dijo Oikawa. El hecho de que lo dijera tan genuinamente, agravó la amargura en el pecho de Iwaizumi—. ¡Que te vaya bien! Te amo.

—Yo también.

Iwaizumi cortó la llamada.

Mantener una relación a larga distancia estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensó. Ambos tenían que hacer a diario muchos sacrificios para que lo suyo funcionara. Si no hubiera suficiente amor entre ellos, Iwaizumi se hubiera rendido desde el minuto uno.

Se prometió escribirle un mensaje cursi y largo a Oikawa después de su práctica de fútbol, en retribución de haberle colgado. Y tras esa promesa mental, se encaminó hacia el interior de los vestidores. Ese sería su primer día de entrenamiento como parte del equipo. 

—Iwa-chan, hombre, me alegra verte aquí —dijo Terushima dándole palmadas en la espalda. Era el capitán del equipo, el único rostro que Iwaizumi reconocía con exactitud: fue la persona a la que tuvo que acudir para inscribirse al equipo—. ¿Listo para meter unos cuantos goles?

Iwaizumi arrugó la nariz. Quiso reprocharle, ¿Iwa-chan, en serio?, pero consideró que era demasiado pronto para atribuirse la imagen de chico “amargado”, así que solo decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Sí —dio como toda respuesta Iwaizumi con una mueca en sus labios que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Pareció bastarle a Terushima.

—¡Así se habla! —y le propinó una palmada en el trasero.

Iwaizumi tuvo que contener cada gramo de autocontrol para no propinarle un golpe.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo Iwaizumi.

—¿Oh? —Terushima alzó las cejas—. ¿Primero te tengo que llevar a cenar? —Iwaizumi agravó su mirada, lo suficiente para que Terushima alzara sus manos en rendición—. Anotado; no lo volveré a hacer —culminó, riendo.

Iwaizumi suspiró. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber elegido ese club. Quizá debió meterse al de vóley; al menos así tendría temas en común para conversar con Oikawa.

Después de esa interacción, Iwaizumi se fue a una esquina, posicionó su mochila en el suelo, sacó su uniforme y comenzó a vestirse. Estaba por su cuenta, ya que en realidad no conocía a nadie más aparte de Terushima. Hasta que un rostro familiar se incorporó en los vestidores, usando ese cubrebocas característico e irradiando unas vibras tremendas de “no te acerques o te mato”.

—Hola —dijo Sakusa antes de cruzar por el lado más despejado de los vestidores hacia el área donde estaba Iwaizumi.

—Kiyoomi, siempre tan entusiasta —bromeó Terushima.

—El alma de la fiesta —agregó otro compañero, riendo.

Sakusa se mantuvo en silencio absoluto, aunque sus cejas claramente le estaban pulsando en una especie de tic nervioso. 

Iwaizumi sonrió. Sakusa Kiyoomi no solo sería su compañero de equipo, sino que era de hecho su compañero de piso y alguien que se movía dentro de su mismo círculo social, sus padres siendo muy buenos amigos. Sakusa había sido la primera persona con la que se había contactado antes de mudarse a Osaka para preguntarle si había la posibilidad de alojarse con él y dividir gastos.

“Solo te aceptaré si tienes altos estándares de higiene y tu comportamiento responde a un código de decencia”, habían sido los inminentes términos y condiciones de Sakusa. “Oh, y nada de fiestas en el departamento o invitar a otros a pasar la noche”.

“Soy ordenado, odio las fiestas, no tengo amigos y mi novio está al otro lado del mundo”, fue la respuesta de Iwaizumi. 

Con eso, se lo había ganado.

—Iwaizumi —le saludó Sakusa, deteniéndose a su lado.

—Sakusa.

Cada quien se centró en lo suyo. No había mucho de qué hablar, ya que ambos solían verse a diario en su departamento e incluso, en algunas clases.

Cuando Iwaizumi apenas se mudó a Osaka, había pensado en un inicio que, si bien Sakusa había sido lo suficientemente amable para recibirlo, eso no significaba que ambos se hablarían en la universidad cuando se vieran las caras. Sin embargo, no solo Sakusa le pidió que ambos hicieran grupo de trabajo en clase, sino que incluso los fines de semana, ambos se la pasaban sentados en el sofá, viendo juntos partidos de fútbol internacionales, o tomaban turnos para preparar el desayuno y comían mientras veían las noticias.

Era como si las únicas interacciones sociales genuinas que tenía Sakusa eran con él. Bueno, no le sorprendía: Sakusa siempre había sido una persona antisocial; Iwaizumi no lo era tanto, pero su introversión calzaba bastante bien con la naturaleza de Sakusa. A ese paso, la idea de que ambos se volvieran alguna especie de —mejores— amigos ya no era algo descabellado.

Luego de un par de minutos, el entrenador Ukai llegó, los convocó en una especie de ronda, les dio unas palabras de bienvenida a Iwaizumi y un par más de chicos, les repartió los uniformes, —a Iwaizumi tocándole la camiseta número 4; Sakusa tenía la número 10—, y luego, empezó a darles un resumen de lo que consistiría el entrenamiento. De esa manera, se dio por iniciada la práctica vespertina.

Cuando salieron de los vestidores, lo primero que los ojos y oídos de Iwaizumi capturaron fueron vítores y cánticos provenientes de un lado de la cancha. Entrecerró los ojos; fue como haber sido expuesto a un subidón de volumen repentino. 

Identificó que se trataba del grupo oficial de porristas de la universidad. Los había visto antes en competencias de otras disciplinas, de muy lejos y solo de paso.

—¿Practicarán aquí? —dijo Iwaizumi señalando con su barbilla hacia la dirección en cuestión mientras tomaba su posición de mediocampista central. Se hincó con una rodilla en el suelo para poder amarrar los cordones de sus zapatillas.

—El equipo de porristas y el equipo de fútbol comparten un mismo ambiente en los entrenamientos —dijo Sakusa, pasándolo de largo—. Ellos practican en esa esquina y nosotros en la cancha —fue lo último que escuchó Iwaizumi antes de que Sakusa se pusiera en su posición de mediocampista externo.

Oh. Interesante. 

Y también fue interesante ver cómo la mirada de los demás estaba fija en esa dirección, Terushima incluso mandó un beso volado a alguno de esos porristas. Su novia estaría allí, quién sabía.

Mientras los demás terminaban de acomodarse, Iwaizumi continuó mirando hacia los porristas. Sí, todos muy bonitos, pero con fachas americanizadas; definitivamente no eran su tipo. A pesar de ello, entendía el porqué estos habían clasificado en el top 5 de equipos de porristas más atractivos a nivel de todo Japón —lamentablemente existían tops de esa naturaleza.

Al terminar de atar sus cordones, Iwaizumi se puso de pie.

—¡No, no! ¡Eso estuvo desastroso! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! —se dejó escuchar, una voz masculina ronca y aguda que hizo que el cuerpo de Iwaizumi se le escarapelara—. ¡De nuevo, he dicho, panda de inútiles!

La atención de Iwaizumi se vio absorbida por quien acababa de hablar: un chico de cabello rubio —teñido, eso era seguro—, ojos almendra, vistiendo el uniforme masculino de porristas que constaba de una camiseta color vino de manga larga y unos shorts blancos cortos bien ceñidos, que dejaban a la vista unas piernas musculadas y bronceadas.

Calzaba con su definición de “fachas americanizadas”; sin embargo, ese chico era diferente. Infinitamente diferente. Aunque el qué lo hacía diferente era difícil de explicar. Iwaizumi se vio hipnotizado por tal calibre de belleza y tal ferocidad.

Si Oikawa no fuera su chico lindo número uno ni el amor de su vida, quizá eso se hubiera considerado todo un flechazo.

La impresión de Iwaizumi se agravó cuando el entrenamiento inició para ambos equipos y pudo ver en ese proceso a ese individuo desenvolviéndose en acrobacias. No solo era atractivo, sino que también era ágil y flexible. Fácilmente era el porrista más talentoso de todo ese grupo y el que más sobresalía. 

Wow.

—¡Vayamos a comer algo! —propuso Terushima mientras salían de los vestidores luego de toda una tarde exhaustiva de entrenamiento. Apenas escucharon esas palabras, Iwaizumi y Sakusa, los últimos en salir, se detuvieron, haciendo muecas de disconformidad—. Iwa-chan, Kiyoomi, únanse —dijo Terushima apenas identificó su presencia.

—No —dijo Sakusa.

—Vamos, no sean aguafiestas —insistió Terushima—. Es para darle la bienvenida a Iwa-chan y a los demás —Iwaizumi se crispó ante ese “Iwa-chan”; pasaría mucho tiempo para que se acostumbrara—. No se preocupen por el dinero. Atsumu invitará, pero solo si los chicos nuevos van también.

En principio, Iwaizumi quiso decir que el problema no era el dinero; el problema era que odiaba las interacciones sociales y que prefería mil veces comer en la comodidad de su sala viendo alguna especie de reality show de baja calidad que ir a comer con el equipo, pero su mente en ese momento dio con la segunda parte de ese mensaje: “Atsumu invitará”.

¿Quién mierda es Atsumu y por qué pagaría por mí? 

¿Algún amigo de Terushima? ¿Algún aliado del equipo de fútbol? ¿Algún profesor?

—Teru-kun, nunca dije que iba a invitar —pronunció de pronto un chico, integrándose y deteniéndose justo al lado de Terushima, con miras al resto del equipo.

Iwaizumi lo reconoció: era el chico lindo del equipo de porristas que había captado su atención. Aún llevaba su uniforme, con la diferencia que esta vez traía una chaqueta encima. Él debía ser Atsumu.

A juzgar por el inusual brillo que Iwaizumi vio en los ojos de los demás, era acertado decir que Atsumu acababa de embellecerles de alguna forma el panorama. Como si un pedazo de carne hubiera aparecido de pronto ante una manada de lobos hambrientos. ¿Debería preocuparse?

—Solo los ayudaré a obtener un descuento —concluyó el tal Atsumu, sonriéndoles.

Los demás prácticamente empezaron a salivar. Iwaizumi parpadeó, entre confundido e indignado. Sakusa frunció el ceño a su lado.

Después de eso, fue inevitable que todos accedieran a ir sin cuestionamientos. Incluso Sakusa dejó de hacerse de rogar: “Solo iré porque habrá comida gratis”, murmuró antes de unirse. Iwaizumi nunca antes se sintió más identificado, porque sí, la comida gratis siempre era bienvenida.

Todo el equipo de fútbol se encaminó hacia un restaurante llamado “Onigiri Miya”. Iwaizumi y Sakusa se mantuvieron en la última línea del grupo. En todo ese proceso, fue fácil sacar conclusiones a partir de las conversaciones que mantenían todos: Atsumu se apellidaba Miya y era, de hecho, el capitán del equipo de porristas.

Esos no fueron los únicos “descubrimientos” que Iwaizumi hizo esa noche.

Cuando los ojos de Iwaizumi captaron a un individuo de facciones similares a las de Atsumu, Sakusa lo sacó de su tonto estupor y le dijo que aquel chico era Osamu Miya, el hermano gemelo de Atsumu, que era dueño de ese restaurante de onigiris, que el equipo de fútbol iba allí a comer después de las prácticas nocturnas y que “usaban” a Atsumu para que intercediera por ellos, con el propósito de que su gemelo les diera un descuento.

Vaya que los Miya habían sido bendecidos con muy buena genética. 

Iwaizumi se sentó en una esquina, un par de lugares apartado del resto; Sakusa se sentó en su misma mesa, en frente de él. Habían accedido a unirse, pero solo por la comida; no para pasar tiempo de calidad con el equipo.

Terushima le pasó un plato con cuatro onigiris a Iwaizumi y le indicó a Sakusa que los suyos ya saldrían. 

Iwaizumi empezó a comer, usando una de sus manos para llevar el onigiri hacia su boca, mientras que con la otra sostenía su celular. Ni él ni Sakusa intercambiaron palabra alguna; de hecho, cada quién se enfocó en la pantalla de su celular.

Sakusa estaba sonriendo. De seguro estaba viendo videos graciosos de perritos. Iwaizumi lo había atrapado anteriormente haciendo eso en plena clase, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Sakusa. Para su pesar, Iwaizumi no pudo considerar usar esa información como chantaje, ya que Sakusa pronto lo amenazó: “les contaré a los demás que comes papas fritas con mermelada y que aún a esta edad, usas pijama con dibujos de Godzilla; tengo fotografías de prueba”.

“No diré nada”, le respondió esa vez Iwaizumi frunciendo el ceño. La idea entonces de que él y Sakusa fueran mejores amigos, con ello implicando que conocieran la faceta del otro que los demás no conocían, le dejó de ser atractiva.

Iwaizumi comenzó a escribirle a Oikawa algún mensaje. Aún tenía ese sabor amargo en su boca por haberle interrumpido más temprano mientras hablaron por celular.

“Tooru”, inició a teclear Iwaizumi mientras le daba un mordisco a su onigiri, “...siento mucho haberte interrumpido. No medí bien mi tiempo. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre me alegras el día cuando me cuentas todo lo que has hecho. Te prometo que mañana …”, sus dedos se detuvieron en cuanto por el rabillo de su ojo captó una figura acercarse a su mesa.

—Omi-kun —dijo Atsumu, deteniéndose al lado de Sakusa. Llevaba un plato de cuatro onigiris apoyado en toda la palma de su mano. ¿Omi-kun?, Iwaizumi quiso reír. Sakusa elevó la vista y frunció el ceño. Atsumu, en cambio, sonrió—. Aquí traje la tanda más reciente de onigiris que hizo Samu —Atsumu depositó el plato en el centro de la mesa—, completamente fresco y gratis para mi comensal favorito.

—Gracias. —Sakusa regresó su atención en su celular.

Atsumu pucheó.

Adorable, pensó Iwaizumi. Le acababa de hacer recordar a esa faceta infantil que Oikawa desplegaba cuando no recibía la reacción deseada de la otra parte.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás?

—Gracias… —Sakusa se silenció unos segundos y le dedicó una breve mirada a Atsumu antes de volver a lo suyo—, ya te puedes ir.

—Mmm —Atsumu entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Hasta cuándo pretenderás que te desagrado?

—Me desagradas.

—No te creo —dijo Atsumu sacándole la lengua, no obteniendo ninguna reacción por parte de Sakusa, lo que hizo a Atsumu puchear por segunda vez. Iwaizumi estuvo a punto de reproducir otro “adorable” en su mente, pero en ese momento esos ojos dieron con los suyos. 

Contacto visual espontáneo, lo que más odiaba.

Iwaizumi se tensó un poco. Tan inmerso había estado viendo la dinámica entre esos dos, que se había olvidado que él también era, de alguna manera, parte de la escena. Es decir, estaba allí, sentado, justo en frente de ellos.

Y ahora tenía toda la atención de ese chico bonito enfocada en él.

Como la pantalla de su celular se había apagado debido a tantos segundos de inactividad, pudo verse reflejado allí, percibiendo que tenía granos de arroz en sus comisuras y salsa de miso manchando sus labios al haber estado tragando despreocupado su onigiri. Por supuesto que no le importaba comer a lo bestia en frente de Sakusa —este nunca le había increpado nada; solo lo dejaba ser, así como Iwaizumi dejaba que Sakusa olfateara su propia comida como un perrito antes de comérsela. Cada quien con sus hábitos—, pero otra cosa era que un extraño, y más si era atractivo, lo viera en esa condición.

No supo cómo tomarse que Atsumu elevara sus cejas y separara sus labios al verlo, incluso parpadeando un par de veces. ¿Sería asco?

Las palabras se le atragantaron a Iwaizumi. Se apuró en tomar una servilleta y se limpió los labios.

—¿Eres uno de los nuevos, verdad? —rompió el silencio Atsumu. Iwaizumi asintió y de alguna manera, se preparó para el impacto de algún comentario despectivo—. Oh, gusto en conocerte —Atsumu extendió una mano hacia su dirección—. Soy Miya Atsumu.

Oh, bueno.

Iwaizumi se relajó al instante.

Realmente se había hecho la idea de que Atsumu era del tipo intimidante, según lo vio gritarle a sus compañeros porristas en su práctica de la tarde. Sin embargo, allí estaba frente a él, sonriéndole con cordialidad. Que no fuera pretencioso a pesar de ser prácticamente perfecto a la vista aumentó la impresión positiva que Iwaizumi tenía de él.

—Iwaizumi Hajime —dijo Iwaizumi correspondiéndole el saludo en un apretón de manos que duró un par de segundos.

—Mmm, ¿Iwa-kun estaría bien? —dijo Atsumu con la voz un poco vacilante.

Usualmente a Iwaizumi no le gustaba que le pusieran apodos o que hicieran a su apellido sonar “adorable” —solo se lo permitía a Oikawa—, pero… ¿cómo decirle que no a esos ojos almendra que brillaban con tanta ilusión?

—Claro —dijo Iwaizumi encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakusa bufó de fondo. Iwaizumi solo lo ignoró. 

A diferencia de lo que sucedía cuando Terushima le decía “Iwa-chan”, no le produjo ninguna sensación desagradable al escuchar a Atsumu referirse a él como “Iwa-kun”.

—Súper —dijo Atsumu, recuperando su sonrisa—. Me puedes decir Atsumu o Atsu, o como prefieras, menos Miya, por favor.

Sakusa volvió a bufar. Atsumu le sacó la lengua.

—Claro —dijo Iwaizumi soltando una risita—, Atsumu.

El rostro de Atsumu se iluminó aún más.

—Si Omi-Omi te permitió sentarte con él, debe significar que son amigos cercanos. Considérame tu amigo también.

—No soy tu amigo —interrumpió Sakusa, haciendo su celular a un lado y acercando su plato hacia él—. Ahora vete. Quiero comer en paz.

Atsumu solo murmuró un “amargado”.

—Buen provecho, Iwa-kun —Atsumu le guiñó el ojo a Iwaizumi antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a la mesa principal en la que estaban los demás.

Iwaizumi aprovechó para limpiarse bien los restos de comida de sus labios y luego, se limpió los dedos con una servilleta nueva. Tomó su celular listo para terminar de redactar el mensaje que quería enviarle a Oikawa.

Pero antes de eso:

—¿Por qué te desagrada Atsumu? Parece buena onda —dijo Iwaizumi.

—No te dejes engañar por su rostro. Es un dolor de cabeza —dijo Sakusa antes de darle la primera mordida a su onigiri.

—Todas las personas son un dolor de cabeza para ti —se burló Iwaizumi.

Sakusa frunció el ceño. Se concentró en masticar y tragar, antes de abrir la boca nuevamente:

—Él es el peor de todos.

¿El peor de todos? ¿Por qué exactamente?, quiso preguntar Iwaizumi, pero decidió dejar al pobre de Sakusa comer, cuyo ceño fruncido recién se desvaneció cuando continuó viendo videos de perritos en su celular.

¿Tanta molestia le podía generar Atsumu a Sakusa? Quizá era porque sus personalidades eran astronómicamente diferentes, polos opuestos para decirlo en pocas palabras. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, era raro que Sakusa se hubiera dejado llamar “Omi-kun” u “Omi-Omi” por Atsumu, sin siquiera increparle o amenazarlo de muerte. 

Bueno, no sabía cuál sería la historia con respecto a Atsumu y Sakusa, pero le daba la impresión de que eran una especie de rivales-amigos-en-negación.

Eso era en cuanto a ellos. ¿Y en cuanto a él? Es decir, ¿en qué se convertiría Atsumu para él? ¿En el chico que si bien le saludó esa noche, lo ignoraría por completo cuando se vieran las caras en los pasillos de la universidad? ¿En el aliado del equipo de porristas que lo saludaría sin problema cuando ambos coincidieran en algún lugar? ¿En un potencial amigo, quizá? ¿O en un dolor de cabeza?

Iwaizumi quería descubrirlo.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días y con ello, llegó la primera práctica oficial que Iwaizumi tendría con el equipo de fútbol. Si bien el máximo tiempo de calidad que compartía con sus demás compañeros eran las cenas después de los entrenamientos a las que se veía arrastrado, podía decirse que se había integrado bien al equipo. Sakusa sin duda seguía siendo su amigo más cercano, y eso definitivamente no iba a cambiar.

Sin embargo, también estaba Atsumu.

A Iwaizumi le quedó claro de que Atsumu era una persona decente: al día siguiente de su primera interacción con él, se encontraron en los pasillos de la universidad; Atsumu se detuvo un momento para saludar “hola, Iwa-kun, ¿yendo a clases?”, Iwaizumi asintió, y luego, cada quien siguió con su propio camino. Una breve interacción, pero que reforzó la idea de que Atsumu era, en efecto, una persona decente. 

—Estás más callado de lo normal. ¿Nervioso? —dijo Sakusa a su lado.

Iwaizumi regresó a la realidad. 

En esos momentos, todos se encontraban tomando turnos para patear al arco a manera de calentamiento. Los Schweiden Adlers, los rivales, estaban ubicados del otro extremo de la cancha, realizando la misma actividad. A los costados, se encontraban los respectivos equipos de porristas de cada equipo. 

El uniforme blanco de los porristas de los Adlers los hacían ver como si un grupo de ángeles se hubiera reunido y se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para hacer acrobacias aéreas, teniendo a Kiyoko Shimizu como capitana, cuya belleza de seguro rivalizaba contra la de Atsumu —Kiyoko tenía una belleza más angelical, Atsumu era más candente e impresionante, pero quizá ese era el lado gay de Iwaizumi hablando.

—¿Iwaizumi? —dijo Sakusa.

Iwaizumi sacudió su cabeza. Se había vuelto a distraer.

—Estoy bien —respondió.

—Más te vale, porque hoy vamos contra el equipo de Wakatoshi-kun.

—El Wakatoshi-kun, ¿eh?

Iwaizumi por supuesto que lo identificaba. Era el jugador del que Sakusa más le había hablado. 

—Ese mismo —dijo Sakusa, con un suspiro escapándole de sus labios. Iwaizumi juraba que aquello había sonado a alguna especie de suspiro de ensoñación, pero lo entendía: ese tal Ushijima era después de todo el rival favorito de Sakusa.

Continuaron con el calentamiento por unos cuantos minutos más y luego, el partido de práctica entre ambos equipos inició. Si bien el mejor jugador de los Adlers estaba en la cancha, ese siendo Ushijima, el entrenador de ese mismo equipo incluyó en el partido a un buen número de suplentes.

No jugarían contra la versión más fuerte de los Adlers. Iwaizumi no sabía si sentirse insultado —los Adlers parecían estar usando esa oportunidad tan solo para experimentar— o sentirse aliviado —era su primer juego después de todo y era mejor si iban poco a poco. Decidió no sentir nada y solo jugó como solía hacerlo siempre.

Durante el primer tiempo, los Adlers tuvieron mayor dominio del balón, con Ushijima Wakatoshi anotando un gol en los primeros 15 minutos y un segundo gol a los 30 minutos. Los suplentes no representaban amenaza alguna, así que era como si Iwaizumi y los demás integrantes de su equipo estuvieran jugando a ver quién podía detener a Ushijima, con Sakusa siendo el único que le habría podido quitar el balón limpiamente.

En el segundo tiempo, Iwaizumi anotó un gol y Sakusa anotó un par, pero esa gloria les duró poco, porque Ushijima anotó dos goles en un lapso de 20 minutos.

Los Adlers les ganaron: 4 a 3. No fue una derrota por goleada, pero haber perdido contra la versión más débil de los Adlers fue frustrante, al menos para Iwaizumi; los demás lucían orgullosos de haber perdido solo por un punto y aliviados al mismo tiempo de que el partido hubiese acabado.

Al menos Sakusa también traía un ceño fruncido de frustración en su frente.

El partido de práctica se dio por finalizado y los entrenadores permitieron a ambos equipos acercarse para despedirse entre sí, lo cual consistió en Terushima y mayor parte del equipo acercándose para intimidar a los suplentes del equipo contrario. Iwaizumi decidió quedarse en una esquina, con Sakusa. Iba a aprovechar para hablar con él y decirle que, en efecto, Ushijima era un gran jugador, pero en ese momento, precisamente Ushijima se acercó hacia ellos.

—Fue un buen juego.

—Igualmente —respondió Sakusa, sonriendo—. La próxima vez te frustraré mucho más, lo prometo.

Ushijima sonrió, igualmente.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras.

Iwaizumi sintió la urgencia de irse de allí. La forma en la que ambos se miraban… como si estuvieran a punto de abalanzarse sobre el otro. Así que eso hizo: se alejó de allí, dejando que esos dos se quedaran conversando a solas.

Ahí definitivamente pasa algo, pensamiento que se reforzó cuando vio cómo Sakusa se bajó el cubrebocas, cortó la distancia y besó a Ushijima por un par de segundos.

¿Ah?

Pensar que ese día llegaría: ver a ese témpano de hielo de Sakusa Kiyoomi siendo afectuoso con otro ser humano.

La impresión de Iwaizumi por atestiguar eso se convirtió en alguna especie de trago amargo en el momento que giró hacia el otro lado y vio otra situación similar: Terushima acercándose hacia los porristas, tomando a Atsumu de la cintura y ambos sellando el momento con un beso, los demás soltando silbidos.

Esos dos también eran pareja. Oh.

Sakusa y Ushijima. Atsumu y Terushima. 

Iwaizumi tenía a Oikawa, sí, pero ver a Sakusa y Atsumu en esas situaciones frente a sus ojos lo hicieron sentirse más solo que nunca. Ojalá Oikawa hubiera estado allí para verlo, felicitándolo por su desempeño de manera física. Un beso estaría perfecto. O un abrazo. O simplemente un “buen trabajo, Iwa-chan”.

Después de que los Adlers se fueran, Iwaizumi y los demás tuvieron el resto de la noche libre. “Por favor, sean sensatos”, les advirtió el entrenador antes de dejarlos ir.

Terushima y los demás se adelantaron hacia el grupo de porristas que los estaban esperando fuera de los vestidores. Ambos equipos saldrían a tomar algo, disfrutando de la especie de alianza que tenían entre ellos. Iwaizumi y Sakusa se quedaron varios pasos detrás de ese grupito. Ellos habían rechazado la invitación de ir con ellos; caminarían de regreso a casa.

—Así que tú y Wakatoshi-kun —dijo Iwaizumi arqueando la ceja con provocación—. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Nunca preguntaste —dijo Sakusa, impasible, encogiéndose de hombros mientras arreglaba la mochila que colgaba en sus hombros.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Un par de meses. No es la gran cosa.

—Parece la gran cosa —le increpó Iwaizumi—. Lo dejaste besarte. La boca es la parte del cuerpo que más bacterias contiene, ¿sabes?

Sakusa volteó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Hacía falta ese comentario?

Iwaizumi rio. Estaba a punto de seguirlo molestando, cuando un comentario llamó la atención de ambos:

—Oye, preciosura, ¿no crees que merecemos un premio de consuelo?

Iwaizumi pensó que ese comentario había sido dirigido a una de las porristas. Sin embargo, la situación dio un giro magistral cuando todas ellas junto con un par de porristas masculinos pasaron de largo riendo, quedándose tan solo Atsumu y Terushima en el foco de visión.

El comentario había sido dirigido a Atsumu, ¿enfrente de su novio?

—Terushima, préstanoslo un ratito —dijo otro miembro del equipo de fútbol. Terushima solo alzó sus manos en el aire, no queriendo pronunciarse al respecto, pero su sonrisa revelaba que le divertía la situación—. Es propiedad del equipo de fútbol, después de todo. Merecemos un premio consuelo de su parte.

—¿Qué tal si nos baila con el uniforme femenino de porristas? —sugirió otro.

—Absolutamente no. No soy propiedad de nadie —replicó Atsumu.

—Ow, ¿ni siquiera de mí? —dijo Terushima, pucheando, afianzando su agarre en la cintura contraria.

—De nadie, cariño —dijo Atsumu, jalando la mejilla de Terushima de forma juguetona, incrementando la intensidad hasta que hizo que Terushima emitiera un quejido de dolor y le dejó la mejilla de tonalidad rojiza.

—Pero sé que la idea te excita, no nos mientas —se escuchó otro comentario desatinado—. Tú, entre todos nosotros.

¿En serio le están diciendo todo eso?, pensó Iwaizumi frunciendo el ceño. Quizá como todos eran amigos, se sentían con el derecho de hablarle así a Atsumu y quizá este no tenía problema con permitírselos, pero para Iwaizumi, eso ya le parecía excesivo.

Cuando giró a su derecha, vio que Sakusa también traía un ceño fruncido.

—¿Siempre se comportan como unos cerdos? —dijo Iwaizumi en voz baja.

—Sí, no solo lo hacen con Miya, sino con estudiantes de otras facultades con los que se jactan de tener un gran grado de confianza. Por eso tenemos tan mala reputación en general, así que prepárate de que te tilden de “cerdo” apenas te vean con la camiseta del equipo —le respondió Sakusa.

—Lo que más me sorprende es que su novio no diga nada.

—Terushima es un idiota. No te preocupes por Miya; él sabe cómo defenderse.

Oh.

—Usa falda la próxima vez sin ropa interior abajo, Tsumu. Todos queremos ver de qué estás hecho —nuevo comentario desatinado.

Atsumu suspiró, cansino. De un momento a otro, le arrebató la pelota que tenía Terushima en su mano, la posicionó en el suelo, retrocedió un tanto y la pateó con tanta precisión que aterrizó en la cabeza de uno de los del equipo, con los demás esparciéndose como si algún toro hubiera sido liberado.

Ninguno de ellos volvió a soltar un comentario de naturaleza pervertida. Solo dijeron “estábamos bromeando, Tsumu” con risas nerviosas antes de adelantarse al club nocturno al que planeaban ir, dejando a Atsumu y Terushima allí.

Era gracioso cómo Terushima también traía una sonrisa nerviosa; incluso su rostro suplicaba un “no me mates” a Atsumu, pero este solo lo tomó de su brazo y lo arrastró con él, en dirección hacia los demás que se habían adelantado.

Iwaizumi quedó anonadado, escuchando un suave “já” escapar de los labios de Sakusa, quien lucía orgulloso de lo que acababa de pasar allí.

Vaya.

Atsumu era todo un personaje.

Pero fuera de todo, era bueno saber que podía defenderse sin ningún problema.

* * *

Su fascinación por Atsumu no terminó allí.

Todo comenzó semanas después. Iwaizumi tenía que asistir a un taller de inglés obligatorio que duraría por el resto del semestre, en el que les enseñarían términos financieros en inglés con los que se toparían al desenvolverse como administradores de negocios. 

Ni siquiera los dividieron por niveles; simplemente los agruparon a todos en una sola clase, tanto a quienes estaban en un nivel básico como a quienes estaban en un nivel avanzado en el idioma. Tal parecía que solo era un curso obligatorio que deberían cursar como parte del plan de estudios.

Por suerte, Sakusa también tenía que llevar ese curso, siempre sentado en el asiento en la esquina del salón. Iwaizumi decidió sentarse a su lado, dejando un asiento vacío entre los dos para respetar su espacio. Ignoraba si Sakusa siquiera tendría un nivel básico de inglés —Iwaizumi apenas sabía los saludos y los colores—, pero incluso si ninguno de los dos tenía idea alguna, harían grupo juntos para no tener que lidiar con los demás.

En ese nuevo curso, se toparon con cierto rostro conocido: Atsumu, quien acababa de entrar en el salón con una sonrisa prepotente en sus labios, indicando que definitivamente él pertenecía a ese lugar. La mirada de los tres se cruzó por unos segundos, Atsumu los saludó; Iwaizumi pensó que se sentaría con ellos, pero claramente fue ingenuo al pensar ello, ya que Atsumu se dirigió hacia la primera fila y se sentó allí, junto a los que hablaban de manera engreída.

Bueno, de seguro era la gente con la que Atsumu socializaba mejor. Y aun así, eso no cambiaba la buena impresión que había dejado en Iwaizumi.

La clase empezó. 

—En el mundo empresarial, ¿a qué se denominan startups? —una mano se levantó—. ¿Si, Miya?

—Un startup es básicamente una empresa emergente que respalda una idea innovadora —respondió Atsumu.

—Oh. Muy bien —dijo el profesor. Otra mano se levantó—. ¿Si, Kita?

—La respuesta de mi compañero es acertada, pero quisiera explayarme más —dijo Kita.

Iwaizumi rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que Kita alzaría su mano. Era el alumno estrella después de todo. Todos los demás suspiraron en coro.

Atsumu fijó su mirada en Kita, quien estaba sentado a un par de sillas a su derecha, y se mantuvo mirándolo, como si hubiera identificado a una amenaza.

—Por supuesto. Procede —dijo el profesor.

—Si bien startup es un término que hace referencia a empresas emergentes, no todas las empresas emergentes pueden considerarse startups. El término hace referencia específicamente a empresas emergentes ligadas al campo tecnológico —explicó Kita, sin pausa, sin trabarse, incluso parecía que sin respirar. ¿Era un robot?

—Muy buena acotación —dijo el profesor.

Las preguntas continuaron:

—Ahora, ¿a qué se le conoce como una Joint Venture? ¿Alguien sabe? 

Atsumu estuvo a punto de levantar la mano, pero su intención se vio opacada por la otra persona que le había ganado:

—¿Si, Kita?

Esta vez Atsumu volteó a ver a Kita con un ceño fruncido, quien le correspondió la mirada por un segundo con una inexpresividad que solo avivó el fastidio de Atsumu.

Iwaizumi estaba seguro de que una rivalidad nació en ese mismo momento.

Esos dos continuaron alzando sus manos para contestar las preguntas. Parecía como si tuvieran alguna especie de diccionario financiero en sus cabezas. 

Iwaizumi bien sabía que Kita Shinsuke era inteligente; en realidad, la persona más inteligente de su facultad. Pero ciertamente no se había esperado que Atsumu tuviera tanta agilidad mental, no porque una persona atractiva no pudiera ser inteligente —esa idea se había borrado de su mente cuando conoció a Oikawa—, sino porque Atsumu daba la pinta del ser del tipo que solo se esforzaba en los deportes. 

Quién diría que Atsumu también mostraba pasión, por así decirlo, en los asuntos académicos.

En general, a Iwaizumi siempre le habían irritado las personas que alzaban sus manos en clase y que presumían de su inteligencia, pero Atsumu no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, y que esos dos alzaran sus manos reducía el riesgo de que el profesor, a falta de participación, tuviera que forzar a alguien más a contestar.

En la última parte de la clase, el profesor les tomó un examen, en el que tenían que explicar a qué hacían referencia determinadas palabras en inglés. Iwaizumi reprobó; Sakusa también. Nada nuevo. Con eso quedaba claro que ambos eran nefastos en los idiomas.

Las clases pasaron y la dinámica continuó siendo así: con Atsumu y ese tal Kita compitiendo por ser el que diera la respuesta correcta, con tan solo el 1% de los alumnos prestando atención, y con el resto distrayéndose en sus celulares.

Sentarse en la parte de atrás era de alguna manera un privilegio: no solo Iwaizumi podía pasar desapercibido, sino que podía escuchar lo que hablaban los demás. No era chismoso, pero al menos escuchar esas conversaciones le servían para estar al día con los temas de interés o para distraerse y no quedarse dormido.

Era entretenido enterarse de que todos se sentían intimidados por él y Sakusa: no solo porque ambos siempre traían el ceño fruncido y parecían matones, sino también porque Iwaizumi era intimidantemente fornido y Sakusa era intimidantemente alto.

También alcanzaba a escuchar comentarios de tipo: “no puedo creer que estemos en la misma clase que Atsumu Miya”, “¿sabías que su hermano gemelo tiene un restaurante?” y “no es mi tipo, pero reconozco que tiene una voz sexy”. Eran comentarios inofensivos.

Hasta que esos comentarios llegaron a extremos. Haters: “Agh, tremendo presumido”, “tiene un acento de mierda”, “¿cuándo se va a callar?”; y calenturientos: “¿crees que acepte serle infiel a Terushima conmigo?”, “quiero follar con él y que gima mi nombre con ese sexy acento que se trae”, entre otros.

No importaba que el profesor estuviera exponiendo la clase, ni que Atsumu no estuviera haciendo nada más que ser un buen alumno, la atención de los demás siempre se enfocaba en Atsumu, criticando cada acción que este hiciera o proyectando en él todas sus fantasías sexuales. Iwaizumi ignoraba si Atsumu alcanzaba a escuchar esos comentarios; solo sabía que a él ya le estaban abrumando, hasta el punto que tuvo que ponerse audífonos con el riesgo de que el profesor pudiera verlo.

Llegó el primer trabajo con nota que deberían hacer en grupos de tres: una exposición usando los términos que habían aprendido en clase. Iwaizumi y Sakusa hicieron grupo juntos, sabiendo que estaban acabados y que quizá una movida inteligente sería agruparse con alguien que fuera hábil en el inglés, pero incluso así, no pretendían buscar a un nuevo integrante.

Llegó la próxima clase. No cambiaron de opinión. Solo serían ellos. De hecho, Iwaizumi ni pensaba en ello; estaba más ocupado quejándose por mensaje de texto con Oikawa:

“Odio el inglés”, le escribió. Oikawa ya le había contado de su día —le iba mucho mejor que a él—, así que ahora era turno de Iwaizumi de contarle qué tal le había ido.

“Entonces no sé por qué quieres que te enseñe español. Es más difícil que el inglés, ¿lo sabías? Morirías con las conjugaciones”, le respondió Oikawa.

Iwaizumi sonrió.

“Porque quiero poder comunicarme sin problema cuando vaya a visitarte”, había escrito, pero cuando su pulgar estuvo a punto de presionar el botón de “enviar”, percibió que una figura se encontraba de pie justo enfrente de él.

Levantó la cabeza. Se llevó una sorpresa.

—Atsumu —pronunció. Con ello, Sakusa también desvió su atención de su celular y enfocó su mirada en Atsumu, quien se encontraba de pie frente a ellos. 

Traía una sudadera negra, un buzo suelto, su rostro estaba a lo natural, y su cabello un tanto despeinado.

—¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes? —dijo Atsumu señalando con su barbilla el asiento disponible que se encontraba entre Iwaizumi y Sakusa.

—Sí, nos molesta —dijo Sakusa.

—Tan amable como siempre, Omi —Atsumu soltó una risita, bastante débil, que ni siquiera se esforzó por mantener—. Reformulo entonces, ¿puedo sentarme en esa silla? No los molestaré.

—No puedes; ahora anda a molestar a alguien más —dijo Sakusa.

Iwaizumi rodó los ojos. Usualmente, así iniciaban las discusiones entre esos dos. Aún no entendía la fijación de Sakusa de buscar discutir con Atsumu, incluso cuando este ni siquiera buscaba pelea. Quizá era la manera en la que a ambos les gustaba interactuar, porque Iwaizumi bien había visto cómo los ojos de ambos se iluminaban durante esas discusiones.

—Mmm… —pronunció Atsumu, bajando la cabeza, con facciones blandas. No insistió, no respondió ante esa provocación, pero tampoco se movió de allí—. Bueno.

Sakusa frunció el ceño, más desconcertado que molesto. Realmente no era la reacción que se había esperado. Porque usualmente lo que recibía era un “nah, me quedaré. Eres la persona a la que más me gusta molestar, Omi”. 

Iwaizumi compartía el mismo desconcierto. Ignoraba la razón por la que Atsumu quisiera sentarse con ellos. Infería que tal vez Atsumu sí había llegado a escuchar esos grotescos comentarios que los demás hacían de él. 

—Puedes sentarte —dijo Iwaizumi, para acabar con el momento incómodo.

Atsumu restableció el contacto visual. Una ola de alivio invadió sus facciones.

—Gracias, Iwa-kun —dijo en un susurro antes de sentarse en la silla entre Iwaizumi y Sakusa. Su mirada se enfocó en el pizarrón, una mirada perdida, y Atsumu no volvió a hablar por el resto de la clase.

Raro.

Llegó la hora del receso y Sakusa, como era usual, salió del salón por su cuenta para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Iwaizumi por lo general lo acompañaba, pero decidió quedarse en el salón para acompañar a Atsumu.

Atsumu tenía sus brazos apoyados en su pupitre y su mejilla apoyada en sus brazos, y aún en ese estado estático, seguía captando la atención de todos, quienes comenzaban a cuchichear al respecto: “qué horrible se ve hoy”, “Terushima habrá terminado con él”, entre otros. Iwaizumi volteó hacia las chicas de adelante y las fulminó con la mirada, haciéndoles, literalmente, saltar en sus asientos y apartar la mirada.

¿Cuándo le darían un respiro a Atsumu? Vivir siendo el centro de atención en cada segundo debía ser extenuante.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Iwaizumi decidió cortar el silencio.

Atsumu ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia su dirección. Iwaizumi no podía entender cómo a pesar de que estuvieran chismoseando sobre él, ese rostro no mostrara ni una pizca de molestia; quizá solo cansancio, a lo mucho.

—No tuve una buena mañana y no estoy de ánimo para tratar con el acoso de los demás —respondió Atsumu, sonriendo débilmente—. Ustedes son los únicos que me tratan con indiferencia, así que sé que aquí estoy a salvo.

Indiferencia. 

No había palabra que Iwaizumi odiara más. Porque no era odio, no era amor; era un término medio. Como si alguien te preguntara: ¿te agrado?, y no respondieras ni sí ni no, sino solo un “meh”.

Indiferencia.

Bueno, quizá esa palabra aplicaba en el caso de Sakusa, pero no en el de Iwaizumi. Si fuera por Iwaizumi, él y Atsumu ya serían amigos a esas alturas. En cambio, Iwaizumi simplemente había decidido suprimir toda iniciativa de socialización por su parte, limitándose a recibir toda interacción que Atsumu estuviera dispuesto a realizar, solo porque no había querido mostrarse desesperado. Pero claramente Atsumu se lo había tomado como simple indiferencia.

—No te preocupes, Atsu. Puedes sentarte aquí siempre que quieras —dijo Iwaizumi.

Segundos de silencio, ambos mirándose a los ojos. Fue un alivio ver cómo esas facciones se ablandaron y una sonrisa apareció en esos labios.

—Gracias, Iwa-kun —Atsumu se irguió y aprovechó en estirar sus brazos—. A propósito, ¿ya tienen grupo de trabajo?

—Nope. Solo somos Sakusa y yo.

—¿Podría unirme?

Iwaizumi abrió los ojos por un segundo.

Realmente había pensado que Atsumu formaría grupo con Kita o con alguna de las personas de la primera fila, hábiles en el idioma; de todos ellos juntarse, harían una presentación espectacular y se sacarían la nota máxima. O eso tenía sentido para Iwaizumi. 

—Sí, no hay problema. Aunque, te tengo que advertir que yo y Sakusa… —Iwaizumi rio negando con la cabeza—… estamos perdidos. Completamente.

—No te preocupes. Lo haremos de maravilla —Atsumu le guiñó el ojo—. Los instruiré bien y saldremos de esta.

Saldremos de esta.

Iwaizumi decidió tomarle la palabra.

Le costó convencer a Sakusa. “Sin Atsumu, vamos a reprobar y vamos a tener que volver a llevar el curso”, era algo que le horrorizaba pensar a Iwaizumi, y según la reacción que obtuvo de Sakusa, este pensaba lo mismo.

“No pienso reunirme en ninguna biblioteca o lugar público”, respondió Sakusa.

“Trato hecho”.

De esa manera, Iwaizumi le escribió a Atsumu indicándole que viniera el sábado a su departamento. Sí, le escribió. Porque unos días atrás se atrevió a pedirle su número. Atsumu le contestó en esa ocasión con un “te hubiera pedido tu número antes, pero siempre que nos veíamos por los pasillos, traías un ceño fruncido; pensaba que me mandarías al carajo o que te desagradaba”.

—Es cierto, Iwa-chan. Las personas siempre piensan que les desagradas porque siempre andas callado y malhumorado —le dijo Oikawa.

—No es cierto... —renegó Iwaizumi.

Por supuesto que le contó a Oikawa al respecto: que se había arriesgado a tomar la iniciativa para entablar una amistad con Atsumu Miya, un chico completamente extrovertido, y que Sakusa ya no era su único amigo a esas alturas. Oikawa lo había felicitado, pero se había ofrecido a asesorarlo para que continuara yendo por buen camino. 

Porque al parecer, Atsumu le había agradado a Oikawa desde el momento en el que Iwaizumi le contó cómo este había pateado la pelota de fútbol hacia la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros para hacer que dejaran de acosarlo.

—Sabes su nombre completo, tienes su número, genial. Ahora solo tienes que decirle lo que piensas.

La mente de Iwaizumi quedó en blanco.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Oikawa suspiró, cansino. Iwaizumi se lo pudo imaginar sobándose el puente de la nariz, como siempre que hacía cada vez que tenía que asesorarlo en temas de socialización.

—Siempre tiendes a reservarte tus opiniones, pero en cambio eres muy expresivo. Si algo no te gusta, no dices nada; solo frunces el ceño y eso aterra a las personas porque piensan que las vas a golpear —dijo Oikawa, soltando una risa.

Iwaizumi gruñó. No había nada que pudiera refutar.

—En eso te diferencias de Sakusa —continuó Oikawa—, él sí dice lo que piensa y por eso, según lo que me contaste, interactúa con Atsumu con mayor naturalidad, a diferencia de ti.

Esa era la pregunta: ¿por qué Sakusa puede interactuar con Atsumu sin problema, si él y yo somos del mismo tipo, antisociales y amargados?

—Ahí está el secreto: dile a Atsumu lo que piensas; él apreciará que seas auténtico con él.

Auténtico.

Bueno, ya tenía la respuesta.

—Gracias, Tooru. Te amo.

Aprovecharía para hacer aquello esa misma tarde.

Se reunieron a eso de las 5:00 p.m. en la sala de su departamento. Trabajarían en la asignación de inglés. Se sentaron sobre el tapiz, cada uno a cada lado de la mesita de noche que había en el centro. Allí estaba apoyada la laptop que usarían para buscar información, la cual estaría a entera disposición de Atsumu, ya que él era el único que tenía idea sobre qué debían investigar.

Como era usual, Atsumu y Sakusa comenzaron a discutir apenas sus bocas se abrieron.

—No le vas a ganar el primer puesto de la clase a Kita. No es posible —dijo Sakusa, con expresiones planas, labios en línea recta; ni siquiera parecía que lo dijera con provocación. Más parecía estar declarando una verdad.

—Ténme un poco más de fe, Omi-Omi —le reprochó Atsumu.

—La fe ciega no es lo mío.

—Soy uno de los mejores de la clase de inglés. Tengo oportunidad de obtener el mejor promedio a nivel de clase.

—Te otorgo el segundo puesto; el primero es imposible —dijo Sakusa encogiéndose de hombros—. Estamos hablando de Kita, el chico que no tiene idea de qué es una nota reprobatoria. Y tú solo eres el chico lindo de la clase. Además, según Osamu, solo eres bueno memorizando conceptos.

—¿Desde cuándo hablas con Samu…? Espera un momento… —los ojos de Atsumu se abrieron, al igual que su boca. La ofensa se transformó en impresión—. Omi, ¿piensas que soy lindo?

Sakusa miró a Atsumu como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—No, no voy a seguir hablando contigo —Sakusa tomó su celular y enfocó su atención en la pantalla.

—Omi, dijiste que yo era el chico lindo de la clase —Sakusa no contestó—. Omi, ¿de verdad te parezco lindo? —continuó reclamando Atsumu, pero Sakusa nunca le contestó.

Iwaizumi rio antes de meterse un par de papitas a la boca. Se había mantenido al margen de esa conversación, comiendo, alternando sus miradas entre los dos contendientes, como si él fuera un espectador de un partido de ping-pong. 

—¿Tú qué piensas, Iwa-kun? —dijo Atsumu, girando hacia él al escuchar su risa.

Antes, le hubiera respondido con un “sí, Atsu, le ganarás a Kita”, pero ahora, estaba dispuesto a ser sincero:

—Nah, no hay forma de que le ganes a Kita.

A Sakusa se le escapó una risa, teniendo que cubrir su boca con su mano. Atsumu abrió los ojos; no había esperado esa respuesta.

—Si hubieras querido clasificar primero, hubieras tenido que hacer grupo con Kita —dijo Sakusa—, pero aquí estás, sentenciado con nosotros.

—¿Quién quiere hacer equipo con un intento de sabelotodo, que quiere hacerme quedar mal? —dijo Atsumu.

—Estoy seguro de que “hacerte quedar mal” es lo que menos pretende Kita. Le eres completamente indiferente, diría yo —dijo Sakusa.

—Omi —reclamó Atsumu.

—Bueno, míralo así —intervino Iwaizumi, ganándose la atención de esos dos—, no serás inteligente, pero al menos tienes una cara bonita. Eso te hace ganar más dinero que la inteligencia en estos tiempos —bromeó. 

Sakusa escupió una risa que no llegó a retener. Atsumu volvió a sumirse en impresión.

Silencio en los próximos segundos.

Iwaizumi se mordió el labio inferior. Su mente comenzó a pensar de más: sí, Oikawa le había dicho que fuera auténtico, pero… quizá… ¿se había excedido? Claro, Sakusa le había dicho a Atsumu cosas peores, pero esos dos tenían un mayor grado de confianza. Iwaizumi apenas lo conocía hacía un par de meses. Realmente solo había bromeado.

Estaba por disculparse, cuando la risa de Atsumu inundó el ambiente.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? —dispuso Atsumu retrocediendo su cuerpo para apoyar su nuca en el sofá mientras se sostenía el estómago de tanto reír. Finalizó con un suspiro—. Tienen suerte de que sean mis amargados favoritos —e instantáneamente le dedicó una sonrisa a Iwaizumi.

“No me lo tomé a mal”, entendió con eso.

Iwaizumi suspiró de alivio.

—Cabeza vacía, pero al menos con una cara bonita. Eso es tan cierto —se burló Sakusa.

Por supuesto que Sakusa echaría sal a la “herida”. Iwaizumi rio.

—Omi —se quejó Atsumu, pero sus ojos se abrieron y se irguió al instante—. Espera… me volviste a decir lindo.

Sakusa frunció el ceño y se pudo apreciar un bochorno esparciéndose en su rostro. 

Vaya lío.

Después de discutir un tanto más, se centraron en el trabajo grupal. La realidad les escupió en el rostro, porque Atsumu era el único en saber cómo proceder para organizarse como grupo. Sí, habían bromeado de que Atsumu tenía la cabeza vacía, pero vaya que eso era algo que estaba muy alejado de la realidad. A decir verdad, los “cabeza vacía” en ese momento eran Iwaizumi y Sakusa.

—No hagamos algo muy complicado. ¿Qué tal les parece si nos enfocamos en hablar sobre los tipos de sociedades que existen? Empezando desde los startups, continuando con los joint venture, y así —dijo Atsumu.

—Suena bien para mí —dijo Iwaizumi.

—Lo que sea —dijo Sakusa.

—”Tenemos tanta suerte de que estuvieras en nuestro grupo, Atsu” —se burló Atsumu—. Los haré decirme eso después de que aprobemos.

Iwaizumi y Sakusa rodaron los ojos.

Atsumu se encargó de repartir los temas, indicando que cada quien tendría que redactar su parte, que se lo enviaran después para que diera su visto bueno, y que solo sería cuestión de aprendérselo. Trato hecho.

Para compensar las neuronas perdidas de Atsumu —tratar con dos lentos como Iwaizumi y Sakusa debía ser extenuante—, le ofrecieron pedir pizza por delivery, pero “no puedo. Si engordo siquiera un poco, me echarán del equipo, incluso siendo el capitán” fue la respuesta de Atsumu. Lástima. Aunque sí les aceptó quedarse a ver un partido de fútbol con ellos para pasar el rato. De esa manera, terminaron los tres sentados en el sofá, con Atsumu en el medio.

—Tienen un bonito departamento —dijo de pronto Atsumu.

—Supongo —dijo Sakusa.

—Bastante espacioso —continuó Atsumu.

—Mmm —pronunció Iwaizumi. Tanto él y Sakusa habían aprovechado los comerciales para usar sus teléfonos, con Sakusa escribiéndole a Ushijima para que hablaran con respecto al partido, y con Iwaizumi deseándole un buen inicio de día a Oikawa.

Atsumu, por su parte, estaba con la mirada vagando por cada rincón del departamento; o al menos eso era lo que alcanzaba a ver Iwaizumi por el rabillo de su ojo.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones hay? —preguntó Atsumu.

—Tres —contestó Sakusa.

—¿Y las tres están ocupadas?

—No. Hay una disponible —dijo Iwaizumi. 

—Oh. En ese caso, ¿podría mudarme con ustedes? —agregó Atsumu.

Tanto Iwaizumi como Sakusa levantaron sus cabezas, llevando sus miradas hacia Atsumu, quien traía una sonrisa despreocupada en sus labios.

—No, nunca —fulminó Sakusa—. Jamás.

—¿Por qué querrías mudarte con nosotros? —dijo Iwaizumi.

Atsumu soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Al menos pretendan que la idea no les desagrada tanto —centró su atención luego en la pantalla del televisor. Los comerciales terminaron justo en ese momento—. Olvídenlo. Continuemos viendo.

Así hicieron.

Iwaizumi y Sakusa, de cuando en cuando, le dieron miradas fugaces a Atsumu, intentando descifrar a qué había venido su pregunta, pero Atsumu no volvió a emitir palabra alguna.

El día de su presentación llegó. Expusieron sin mayor problema. Iwaizumi y Sakusa fueron efectivos en su tarea de recitar lo que se habían memorizado, y por suerte, Atsumu se encargó de responder las preguntas del profesor en la fase final de su exposición. No obtuvieron la nota máxima, a diferencia del grupo de Kita, pero a Atsumu no le pareció importar. Salieron de esa, después de todo.

Atsumu no obtuvo su tan ansiado “Tenemos tanta suerte de que estuvieras en nuestro grupo, Atsu”, pero al menos obtuvo un “gracias” de parte de Iwaizumi y Sakusa, lo cual era de por sí algo impresionante, considerando que ellos dos eran las personas más orgullosas que existían.

La hora del receso llegó, quizá la hora favorita de Iwaizumi, porque era el único momento en el que tenía a Atsumu para él solo, en el sentido de que ambos podían conversar sin ninguna interrupción ni la presencia de personas no deseadas, sobre todo considerando que Atsumu le había tomado la palabra: ”puedes sentarte aquí siempre que quieras”. 

—Oye, Atsu.

—¿Si, Iwa-kun?

—¿Por qué querrías mudarte con nosotros? —aprovechó Iwaizumi para preguntarle en pleno receso.

Esa pregunta le había rondado la mente durante esa semana. No sabía dónde vivía Atsumu, pero se hacía la idea de que quizá vivía con su gemelo, con Terushima, o quizá solo. Definitivamente debía vivir solo, haciendo a sus anchas lo que se le diera la gana e invitando amigos a su hogar para divertirse a lo grande; esa era la naturaleza de Atsumu después de todo. 

Entonces, ¿por qué querría mudarse con Sakusa e Iwaizumi?

—Oh. Esa fue una tontería. No me hagas caso —dijo Atsumu.

—No, no. Realmente quiero saber —se apuró en decir Iwaizumi. Atsumu frunció sus labios. Abrió su boca por unos segundos y la volvió a cerrar. Parecía batallar contra la idea de decirle—. ¿Atsu? —insistió Iwaizumi.

Atsumu se deshizo en un suspiro y apoyó su mentón sobre su pupitre, aún con la mirada enfocada en Iwaizumi.

—Estoy compartiendo departamento con Teru porque no me alcanza para vivir solo, pero recientemente un par de tus compañeros del equipo de fútbol se mudaron también con nosotros. Me agradan, pero… —Atsumu hizo una mueca—, no sé; no creo que sea buena idea vivir con personas que siempre me están diciendo lo “sexy” que me veo. Nah, quizá ando de paranóico... —rio un poco—. No me hagas caso.

No, claro que no. Iwaizumi entendía por qué Atsumu pensaría eso, sobre todo considerando los cerdos que Terushima y los demás se mostraban cuando lo tenían cerca.

Por supuesto que no ignoraría esa “pedida de auxilio”.

—Intentaré convencer a Sakusa —dijo Iwaizumi, arrugando la nariz, ante la idea de lo difícil que eso sería. Una tarea titánica.

—Oh —los ojos de Atsumu se iluminaron y una sonrisa de alivio se desplazó en sus labios—. Gracias, Iwa-kun. Lo aprecio mucho.

Y con esa sonrisa, Iwaizumi se vio lo suficientemente infundido de confianza para convencer a Sakusa. Lo haría por Atsumu y esa sonrisa que sentía que tenía que proteger.

Las semanas pasaron e Iwaizumi no tuvo éxito convenciendo a Sakusa. “No, no y no. Atsumu es un dolor de cabeza. No estoy dispuesto a compartir un mismo espacio con él. Si tanto lo necesita, que se mude de vuelta con su hermano”.

“Eres un hijo de puta”, le respondió Iwaizumi.

Las clases asimismo continuaron. Atsumu y ese tal Kita siguieron compitiendo por quién podía responder más las preguntas del profesor. Si no fuera porque Atsumu era popular, se podría considerar aquello como una competencia de “nerds”. 

Hasta que llegó el fin de ese taller molesto. Los peores tres meses del año acababan de concluir.

—Clasifiqué segundo —dijo Atsumu haciendo una mueca mientras veía el orden de mérito de la clase en la pantalla de su celular.

Iwaizumi y él se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del jardín de la universidad, haciendo hora hasta que les tocara dirigirse a sus respectivos entrenamientos vespertinos. Sakusa se había adelantado, aunque Iwaizumi bien sabía que este se había tomado ese par de horas libres para conversar con su amorcito Wakatoshi-kun.

—¿Por qué te deprimes? —dijo Iwaizumi arqueando la ceja. Atsumu se estaba quejando de un segundo lugar, cuando él había ocupado el puesto 51 de la clase de un total de 64 estudiantes.

—A nadie le importas a menos que hayas clasificado primero —volvió a quejarse Atsumu—. Y este era mi curso favorito. Te maldigo, Kita Shinsuke. Ojalá te saques una nota reprobatoria el próximo semestre.

Iwaizumi suspiró, cansino. Estuvo a punto de tirarle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para sacarlo de ese rumbo de pensamientos, cuando en ese momento, una figura externa se detuvo justo en frente de ellos.

—Lamento interrumpir.

Oh, oh.

Kita Shinsuke, el mismísimo, estaba frente a ellos. Rostro impasible, pulcramente vestido, correctamente erguido. El epítome de la decencia y los buenos modales.

Iwaizumi retrocedió su mano y permaneció quieto, rogando que Kita no hubiese llegado a escuchar la maldición que Atsumu había escupido en su nombre. Atsumu, por su parte, se irguió sobre su asiento, su espalda quedando recta.

Esos aires de intimidación que emitía Kita eran de otro nivel; era diferente a la intimidación que transmitía Sakusa —con él llegabas a creer que las miradas podían matar—. Kita, en cambio, te daba la impresión de que si decías o hacías algo incorrecto frente a él, este te humillaría sin que supieras que te estaba humillando.

—Kita-san, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —dijo Atsumu.

Claro, toda persona era valiente hablando mal de Kita a sus espaldas, hasta que lo tenían frente a él. Iwaizumi se aguantó una risa; ya se encargaría de sacarle en cara aquello a Atsumu.

—Quería hablar contigo —dijo Kita.

—Conmigo. ¿Sobre…? 

—Solo quería decirte que me has impresionado durante estos meses, Atsumu —dijo Kita.

—¿Para bien... o para mal? —dijo Atsumu, frunciendo levemente su ceño.

—Para bien —dijo Kita. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Una sonrisa se atisbó en sus labios, seguida de una fina risita, para la impresión de un Atsumu que pegó un respingo e Iwaizumi, quien casi se atoró con su saliva. ¿Kita Shinsuke sonriéndole a alguien, riéndose incluso?—. No necesitas estar tan tenso frente a mí.

Si bien Atsumu se relajó un poco sobre su asiento, aún se podían atisbar señales de que estaba a la defensiva.

—Te impresioné para bien —repitió Atsumu, entrecerrando los ojos, incrédulo. 

Kita asintió.

—Eres muy habilidoso en términos de oratoria y fluidez en lenguaje; tienes un amplio conocimiento de términos financieros en inglés, sin mencionar que ayudaste a que dos de los peores alumnos del taller aprobaran —declaró Kita.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño al sentirse aludido con lo último.

—Oh… —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Atsumu, su cuerpo y facciones destensándose y con eso, su modo “a la defensiva” desactivándose.

—Espero que podamos coincidir en este mismo taller el próximo semestre. Sería un honor volver a competir contra ti —dijo Kita, una sonrisa volviendo a sus labios—. Eso era todo. Que tengas un buen día —y tras un leve inclinamiento de cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, Atsumu quedando tan estático como si tuviera la mente en blanco.

De todo ese intercambio de palabras, dos cosas fueron resaltadas en la mente de Iwaizumi. Lo primero: ¿tenían que llevar ese taller el próximo semestre? Sí. “Taller de Términos Financieros - Inglés II”, leyó, en el plan de estudios de su carrera. Diablos. Ojalá también le tocara estar en la misma clase que Atsumu.

Y luego, lo más importante, o al menos lo que más le había llamado la atención: la forma en la que Atsumu se había quedado mirando hacia la dirección de Kita, ojos brillosos, labios en una tentativa sonrisa, mejillas rosáceas.

Iwaizumi lo supo: en ese momento, Atsumu desarrolló un crush instantáneo por Kita. 

Vaya.

**Author's Note:**

> Como leyeron, Iwaizumi y Oikawa están en una relación a distancia, pero no habrá infidelidad por el lado de ninguno; no se preocupen.  
> Eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.


End file.
